


Do You Know Who Has the Gun?

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I keep thinking about how damn sexy Carlito and Johnny are together but then I remind myself that Carlito is a bad, bad, bad person and I sort of feel very dirty, but then I'm then I'm like eh. Why not pour myself into Johnny/Carlito slash fiction? </p><p>P.s. I'm kind of timid about this one. I guess you could call it pure crack!fiction as well? Not sure, but I really do sort of like it...</p><p>*as usual it's heavy dialogue</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I also want to let everyone know that this may not follow canon characterization. So it could be way off from things that have been said most specifcally about Lucia and Carlito in the show. I think I wrote this fic from episode 2x09 up to 3x02. Though, I twisted it around and flipped everything upside down because: A. I don't think Lucia is innocent. B. I don't think Lucia is innocent. C. I don't think Lucia is innocent. Yet, I think Graceland is going in a different direction and my head canon is going to remain head canon. ;/

“If you put that damn gun away we could get this ball rolling,” Johnny’s voice cracked as Carlito’s hand wrapped around his neck. The only thing he feared at this point was dying. Actually, that’s all he had feared from the beginning. It really had nothing to do with Carlito’s sexual orientation. That was just happenstance.

“No,” Carlito laughed, “You’ve taken something from me, Johnny.”

“I can give you what you really want,” Johnny offered instead, telling his heart to remain calm. It was beating even faster now.

“I’d love that, pretty boy, I would, but” Carlito actually lowered his weapon, “I’m afraid that isn’t going to happen.” Carlito pressed him even harder against the bedroom door, hand still squeezed around his neck, the gun tracing its way down Johnny’s chest. Johnny caught his breath and his jaw tightened.

But Carlito couldn’t resist so he pressed his lips to Johnny’s. “That’s it. I knew you missed me,” he said and traced a finger over the boy’s beautiful bottom lip.

“Yeah, Carlito,” Johnny gulped, “I missed you.” Suddenly, the door was wrenched open and Lucia appeared. Carlito backed away from Johnny, a smirk on his face.

“So you really didn’t waste any time did you, Carlos?” Lucia shook her head and turned to Johnny. “Did he hurt you?”

“No, he didn’t. He was just saying good night.” Lucia raised an eyebrow at Johnny, but she figured that Carlito was once again forcing people to do things they didn’t want to do so she shrugged.

“Fine,” she turned to Carlito. “Get out. He had a long drive and needs to sleep.”

“Well, now that I know he misses me, we’ll be catching up really soon.” Carlito winked at the boy and Johnny managed a wry smile.

“¿Eres estúpido, usted sabe que la derecha?”Lucia said to him as the door closed behind Carlito.  “Lo sé, pero estoy loco por ti no para él.” She smiled and planted a small kiss on his lips. Johnny fell back onto the big four poster bed after she left. _What in the hell kind of mess was he getting into?_


	2. Pity

 Everyone sat at the table and watched like this type of thing was commonplace at a Solano family and friends luncheon. So when Johnny got up from the table to help Carlito he really didn’t know why; instinct was his best guess. Father Solano had stormed off after beating him up and that’s when Johnny made his move to help the injured man. _Against Lucia’s wishes._  

“Johnny, come on, don’t.” She pleaded, but Johnny was on his feet, a hand on Carlito’s back, the other hand offering to help him. Surprisingly, Carlito accepted. Johnny imagined Carlito would probably _beat him up_ later for doing this, who knows. Johnny threw one of Carlito’s arms around his shoulders, and hooked an arm around the man’s waist.  “Seriously, Johnny, what are you doing?” Everyone else turned their heads, pretending that nothing was happening. But Lucia was on his right, “He’s not worth your pity.”

Johnny gave her a strange look.  “I’m sorry, mama, it’s just me. You think he may not deserve it, but it’s just who I am. I help people.”  That look of suspicion flashed in her eyes again, but it quickly disappeared and she asked, “Where you taking him?”  

“My room,” Johnny said, feeling a sensation of surprise and confusion run through his body. Lucia huffed and walked away. Johnny carried Carlito the rest of the way.  

“You know I’m gonna kill you right?” Johnny barely heard Carlito mumble as he opened the bedroom door and tossed him on the bed.  

“Sure, you are.” Johnny gave him a look. “I’ll be right back.” Carlito shrugged his shoulders.  Johnny came in about ten minutes later with napkins and bandages. Carlito looked up and chuckled. Another surge of surprise ran through Johnny’s body as the chuckle reached his ears.

 “You’re too good to me Johnny. I should really kill you for this. For embarrassing me in front of everybody.”

 “I wasn’t the one who embarrassed you,” Johnny said matter-of-factly.

 “What am I supposed to do huh? Honestly, I’m not afraid anymore. I told you that the other night. I am not afraid of how I feel about you, but I also see the way you look at Lucia. So Johnny tell me what should I kill you for? Embarrassing me or falling for my sister?” Carlito paused and surveyed the scene. “But yet you’re still taking care of me. I’d say you’re the one who is confused now.”  Johnny was fiddling with the napkins and bandages but then he shoved one against Carlito’s bloody lip, sort of just like the time in the backroom of the bar when Carlito placed one to his bloody head.  

“I should go get you some ice for that eye.” Johnny stood to go, but Carlito grabbed his wrist before he could.

 “I am serious Johnny. Tell me why you’re doing this.” Johnny closed his eyes. _You’re getting in too deep man. You need to abort. This, this is just, this is not right._ Those were the thoughts running through his mind, but instead his lips said, “because you deserve something right?” _Damn it,_ _eres estúpido_ _like Lucia said. What the hell is wrong with you, he_ _thought._  

“Oh, I do? Hmmm,” Carlito mused and though his lips hurt like a mother but he pressed them against Johnny’s. The undercover agent was beginning to feel scared for entirely different reasons than anything to do with Carlito being an unforgiving murderer. _This was way too easy with Carlito._ Thoughts kept running miles a minute in Johnny’s head. _Why the hell is this easy? Do I like it? What? How could I like this?_


	3. Confusion

Carlito pulled back just as the door opened and Lucia stepped inside. She didn’t bat an eyelash at having caught Johnny and Carltio kissing. “You know there is such a thing as knocking, right?” Carlito immediately started bickering with her.  Johnny still had his back to Lucia, sort of afraid to turn around.

“I need to talk to Johnny,” she said and he rolled his eyes. Carlito laughed. _Whoa, this shit was becoming too much, he thought, I just made Carlito laugh. Like really laugh._ He took a deep breath and turned to Lucia. He got up from the bed and almost had the urge to give Carlito another kiss right in front of Lucia. Then he shook his head of the thought and followed her out of the room into the hallway.  

“What can I do for you?” Johnny asked in his always affectionate manner.

“Care to explain what all that was about at dinner? Helping Carlos? Really?” “Why not?” Johnny said. “Um, because you know how he is. He’s just as bad as our father. So there is no point in you pitying him. You’re just lucky my father is still so angry over whatever Carlito did to him that he hasn’t noticed you coddling him.”

 “I’m not coddling him like some sort of mother hen,” Johnny retorted. “I’m just helping someone out, because that’s who I am baby. I helped you didn’t I?”

 “You took me to the one place I didn’t want to go. How is that helping me?” Lucia replied. 

“Touche.” Johnny smirked. “You got me there.” “I’m beginning to think you aren’t playing me to get to my father, but that you’ve _been playing me just to get to Mexico to see Carlito_. And apparently that plan also involved taking me to your mother’s house and sleeping with me.” Lucia laughed, “I knew you were some kind of player, but on this level?”  

“You have no idea what kind of player I am,” Johnny said. He shrugged realizing he was beginning to sound pretty abusive with his words.  “Lucia, oh my god, Lucia I am so sorry. I have no idea where this is coming from.” Johnny shook his head and blinked his eyes several times as if to bring everything back into focus.  

She ignored his attempted apology. “I’d say you made it very clear where you’re coming from. You used me Johnny.” Lucia walked the three feet across the hallway to her room and slammed the door in his face. Johnny stepped back inside his bedroom. Carlito was still wide awake, but he had tended to his own wounds.  

“How was the talk with my sister? Did she tell you how evil I am? How you shouldn’t of helped me?”   “Actually, that’s pretty spot on, because she did mention all of those things,” Johnny sat down next to Carlito on the bed.  

“I hate to see you struggle Johnny,” Carlito put a hand to the boy’s cheek, “I want to help you.”  

“I don’t think that it’s a good idea, no matter how much I want it, “Johnny said and realized that he actually _meant_ it. He wasn’t playing undercover anymore.  “Probably in a different universe,” Carlito murmured, placing a small kiss right on Johnny's jaw line, “We could’ve been good.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Johnny simply said.


	4. Regime Change

Johnny rolled over into Carlito. _What?_ He thought confused. He jerked himself upright and looked down at the man lying to his right. Then he looked down at himself. _Clothes still on, okay, okay that’s good._ As if he sensed Johnny was awake, Carlito rolled over and his hand travelled up his leg. Johnny held his breath as Carlito’s hand inched closer and closer… but then he couldn’t do it.  

“No, no, no,” Johnny jumped from the bed, more scared than he was during the several times that Carlito had a gun pointed at his face. “Nope.” Carlito groaned and rubbed his face in frustration.  

“Why do I even chase after you?” Johnny licked his lips and shrugged. “Yeah, that’s it. It’s that big heart of yours. And also those delectable lips.” Johnny felt himself blush.  

Suddenly, the door busted open and in came several guards with Lucia at the helm. Johnny instinctively held up his hands. The time he didn’t have any tactical team or any wire. This would be great.  “Whoa, whoa,” Johnny started talking to see if he could calm the situation. “What’s going?”  

Carlito hopped out of the bed, “Yeah, guys what’s going on?” One of the guards turned a gun on him and Carlito almost reached for his weapon on the night stand. In a split second, though, Johnny jumped across the bed and knocked Carlito into the arm chair situated by the window. He was literally straddling the man’s lap in front of everyone, but he ignored that for a moment and whispered in his ear.  

“ _They will shoot you_.” Carlito just nodded. “Face me!” Lucia shouted. Both Johnny and Carlito jumped back to their feet.  “Still saving him Johnny? Why is that? Because I figured out what kind of player you are. You’re the pig brand.”  

“Johnny’s a cop?” Carltio said. “A cop?”

“FBI to be exact. You were so busy last night Carlos that I intercepted a message from your LAPD friend Sid. He explained that Johnny is a part of this group of undercover agents who is trying to bring down the Solano cartel. Hmm, well, I figure I could be a good little daughter and take Johnny to father. But then I thought, why do that?” She chuckled. “So I went to the office in the stables and as usual found father there. For a man who prided himself on “loyalty is everything” he sure didn’t bat an eyelash. Do you want to know what his last words were?”

  _Silence._ Lucia stepped within inches of Carlito, realizing that she had had the power all along.  “I said,” she pointed the gun she was waving around at Carlito. “Do you want to know what papa’s last words were?”  

“Yes,” Carlito said. Johnny kept very still and observed the scene intently, all the while trying to figure out if he could make any moves if things went even more south.  

"He said, _Carlito me traicionó . No se puede confiar en él mi hija. Si usted tiene que matarme luego matarme . Pero tomar la última voluntad de un moribundo y matar a tu hermano también.”_ She paused. “Can you believe that? Even when I was about to kill him he considered me innocent and warned me about you. He remined me of how disappointed he was.” She laughed again. “I just don’t get it. But I figured when I lost Johnny I could work this to my favor. The guards, Esteban, Simone, they’ve always been more loyal to me anyway. They only listened to you Carlito because A. They feared you. And B. I told them to.” Lucia inched closer and closer, raising the gun again to point it at Carlito’s face. Johnny stepped in front of him, yet again that feeling of confusion and surprise running through his body; this time mixed with a little fear.  

“Lucia,” he began, “I’m sorry it turned out this way, but we’ll do whatever you want.” Without hesitation she pressed the gun to Johnny’s temple. There was a different look in her eyes. A morbid look.

 “Then get on your knees Johnny.” Johnny did as he was told and slowly went to his knees. “You too Carlos.” She gestured with the gun and Carltio againt all volition in his body, went down to his knees.  “Now, Johnny turn around and face Carlos.” Johnny gave her a look. She pressed the gun to his temple again.

“Did you hear me Johnny?” She knelt down and got into his face, barely put her lips against his and mouthed, “turn around.” He did as he was told and came face to face with Carlito. There was a strange look in the man’s eye and then Johnny rememebered. That was the same look of fear when his father had beaten him up yesterday. It was the same look that made Johnny help him in the first place. The same look that made Johnny feel bad for him.  “I don’t believe that you have feelings for my brother, Johnny, so I’m going to need some concrete evidence. _Kiss him_.” Lucia demanded. “And when you do bite his lip.”

 “I’m not gonna do that Lucia.” Johnny countered, hoping to get out of this mess somehow. _No matter who was running things, Carlito or Lucia. He’d have to arrest both of them, it was inevitable._  “Just do it, Johnny,” said Carlito. “Do it.” Johnny took a deep breath and leaned in. His and Carlito’s lips connected, and as his teeth sunk into Carlito’s already injured lip he heard a whimper of pain emit from the man’s throat. Johnny winced and pulled back.

 “There, you happy?” If there was any version of an unexpected turn of events this was the best. This was going to beat Brigg’s movie star fake out by a mile. Then Johnny thought to himself, _naw I’ll let Brigg’s movie live in infamy. This, this will defintiely not be something he told to the team._


	5. I Hate the Desert

Johnny’s cell phone started buzzing on the nightstand. “Aw, I figured that would happen.” Lucia retrieved the phone. “Answer it Johnny.” She had one of the guards click the button and place the phone to Johnny’s ear.  

“Hiya, Jakes.”

“Yeah, Johnny, where you at man? You were supposed to help me with this money.” “Everything’s peachy man.” Johnny paused. On the other end of line Jakes went rigid. “So man you coming home?”

“No.” Johnny simply stated. Lucia jammed the gun at his head. “Gotta stay here,” he added.

“You don’t have to stay in Mexico brother you can come back.”

“No, I can’t. I promised someone I’d stay here.”

“Aw, not that girl? Not _Carlito_?” Johnny tried to dismiss the fact that Jakes even mentioned the possiblity of him staying for Carlito, but it caught him off guard that he went silent.  

“Yo, Johnny, where’d you go?” “I’m here, I’m here. And man, I’m telling you the heat comes down on you in this place like nothing else. It just smacks you in the face, _I hate the desert_.”

Jakes finally concluded that something was really wrong and Johnny was in trouble.  “All right, all right, man, I gotchyou. The heat is coming down.” Jakes hung up the phone and immediately went in search of the Graceland team.    

“You don’t think I know you tipped them off somehow?” Lucia asked the question Johnny figured she would. She was smart.

 “Who knows, Lucia,” he responded with classic sarcasm, “I was trying to tell them that everything was copasetic. I mean I was under a lot of pressure.”  

“Funny man,” Lucia snapped. “Get up both of you.” They both stood up. “Tie them up.” The guards obeyed her orders and zip tied their hands behind their backs.

“Take them to that boarded up stable that Carlito uses when he wants to torture people. It might also give Johnny a little insight as to whether he chose correctly.”  

“Oh sweetheart, neither of you are the right one, but right now he is,” Johnny gestured with his head, “the lesser of two evils. No offense,” Johnny said to Carlito with a shrug.

 “None taken,” he said, “I told you when we first met that my sister was a bitch.” Johnny gave Carlito a sly smile. But that comment earned Carlito a smack to the face with Lucia’s gun. Johnny watched the blood drip from the side of Carlito’s head as they were dragged away.


	6. Playing House

“You’re saying that Johnny’s in trouble?” Briggs asked. Dale had found the senior agent and his best friend of years sitting at the kitchen table, musing over some papers. He was just surprised to have found someone at home. He could’ve called if he had to, but he was 100% sure they’d never answer.  

“Yes, I think. He sounded distressed. And he went on to complain about the Mexico heat, but instead of saying it’s hot like a normal person, he said, the heat is coming down. Briggs if I don’t know any better that is code for I’m surrounded by people packing major heat right now. My bets are that Carlito has finally broke. I almost pissed myself when he approached me while I was handling the money switch. If this guy has found out who Johnny really is then I’m afraid our boy could be done for, no matter the messed up feelings Carlito has for him.”  

“We did have eyes on contraband at the bus line, maybe, the bureau would just give us a go ahead to infiltrate the Solano compound, even with Sid. But Mike really wants to take down Sid.” Briggs contemplated it over in his mind. “I don’t know, but I guess that means it’s meeting time.” 

“But we’re going in for Johnny even if we don’t get any kind of go ahead?” Jakes asked.

“Damn straight,” Briggs laughed, “Without a doubt my man.”  

__ 

“It doesn’t look like a place of torture.” Johnny said to Carlito. 

"It’s looked like a horror show before trust me.” Johnny cracked his knuckles thankful they hadn’t been locked up with their hands still zip tied. That gave him some advantage if he could work on a plan of escape.  He gave Carltio’s newest injury a once over. He took off his shirt. Carlito’s eyes went wide as he watched Johnny with impressive strength, rip a part of the short sleeve from the shirt. He reached out and wiped the blood from Carlito’s face. Why he was still doing this kind of thing for the man he had no idea, he just was.  

“Yo, Carlito, level with me man. Has your sister gone off the rails like this before?” He let Carltio take a hold of the piece of garment and he threw he is torn shirt back on. Johnny was certainly confused because had never expected Lucia to want anything to do with the Solano business. In fact, she seemed very against it after what went down with Simone.

 “What I mean is I’m not the only one whose made this room look like a horror show. It’s just I more or less like an audience and am not afraid to tell my father that I’ve killed someone. Lucia on the other hand became very practiced at hiding it.”  “Shit,” Johnny exclaimed, “So that’s why she said that.”

Johnny shook his head.“Said what, Johnny?” Carlito was confused.“When you shot Esteban, like three times she refused to call an ambulance and then she spouted off some shit about bringing a tarp, cleaning supplies and something sharp, like she was all too practiced in performing impromptu surgery on gun shot wounds.”  

“There was that one time I cannot exactly remember why she was mad at the person, but she shot him, had him sewed back up and then shot him again in the same spot, the second time letting him bleed out right here in this boarded up stable.” Johnny leaned his head against the wall as an eye-opener thought appeared in his mind. Apparently, his face made an expression so Carlito said, “What’s on your mind Johnny?”

He brushed a finger across Johnny’s bottom lip. Johnny had become so used to the affectionate gesture that it didn’t bother him anymore.  “There is case files we have on you of murders that you supposedly committed. It’s just something that was said about those. They were described as, “Carlito doesn’t just murder people, he EVISCERATES them.” And of course there were some pretty gruesome things in there. Chopped up bodies, execution style shootings...” Johnny’s voice trailed off as he began to wonder how many of those murders Carlito actually committed, _if any_.  

“I like that the FBI has an extensive case file of my work. It makes me feel like I’ve accomplished something. Perhaps it was something father could’ve been proud of.” Carlito bragged, but Johnny saw something else in his eyes.  

“You aren’t a practiced liar. So don’t try to con the con man.”

“But I am a con man too,” Carltio smiled.

“Okay,” Johnny chuckled, “Maybe, but still, you aren’t leveling with me man. You’re hiding something.”  “No, I am not,” Carlito was within inches of Johnny’s face. This time Johnny initated the moment by grabbing Carlito by the collar of his button down and pulling him in for a kiss. Carlito let it last for only seconds and then pulled away.

 “I see that I was right. I’m not the only who is confused.” “Yeah,” Johnny said, “you were right, but Carlito, I’m going to ask you a serious question. Not that I can believe your answers and not saying that I even trust you. But was Esteban the first person you shot?”

 “I see why the FBI hired you, Johnny. You’re smart at filling in the pieces. Esteban was the first person I shot yes, and I instantly regretted it the moment it happened. And I really didn’t like bragging about it to father, but I thought it was the only way to impress him. And for the record, during our duel I wasn’t gonna shoot you.” Carlito gave him a half-smile, but Johnny didn’t reciporate. He just gave shook his head and scolded the grown man who was still very much a child.   

“No, no, no. You could’ve impressed your father by not running a sex trafficking ring on the side?” Johnny blatantly told the man, suddenly feeling very unclean (but not regretful) at the thought that he’s kissed a man who was into selling young girls like meat. 

“Excuse me for not being so smart like you.” Carlito prodded a finger into Johnny’s temple. “I don’t have a pretty little head like yours. Mine’s screwed and always will be. I am not getting out of this. I put my face out there while Lucia reamined in the shadows, occasionally pulling the strings on me and father in order to reassert her power over us.”  

“So you’ve been pretending at this for how long?” Before Carlito could answer, the stable door busted open to reveal Lucia.  “You two are going to join me for dinner. But change into these.” The guards threw a duffle bag of clothes into the room.  

“These are dresses.” Johnny pointed out. The he tried pleading, “What are you doing Lucia? This is not you.”

“Johnny, you don’t know me. And I don’t know you. But do you know who has the gun? I do.”  She slammed the door and the two men began to change clothes.  


End file.
